


The difference between our realities

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Prison Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>He entered the building like it belonged to him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em> To Merlin, who was impossibly sweet, unnaturally skinny and foolishly brave.</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>It was all Arthur could do to not jump on him there and then, till every part of his skin would be his.</em></p><p> </p><p>***<br/>NON CON IS NOT BETWEEN ARTHUR AND MERLIN</p>
            </blockquote>





	The difference between our realities

**Author's Note:**

> I swear on my soul it started out as a sweet story where Merlin and Arthur were best-friends turned lover. Then my period happened and I got dark,broody and decided to torture myself by being as emo as I can get.

As long as Arthur could remember, amongst all his years in federal prison which could have easily gone south, he’d never seen someone like him. Someone who walked into the building like he owned it. Someone who took one look at his surroundings and held his head up high, despite being the easiest target in the whole damn compound. Merlin Emrys was like a fresh gust of wind in a stale environment. 

He was a… special person. He’d jumped classes in school due to his high intellect and was enrolled in a college of high demand. He was so fucking innocent he actually blushed when someone shouted dibs on his skinny tight arse. He was probably the last person who Arthur would have expected to see in the prison. 

Except he was there, reasons unknown, unnaturally quiet and the object of mystery to anyone who’d been in a ten meter radius of him.

Arthur first met him in the bathroom.  
( _“Who are you?”_  
_“Having a bath.” He replied quite very simply, though his cheeks were tinted red_.  
“ _I didn’t ask what you were doing, you idiot. I was asking-”_  
_“Merlin. Merlin Emrys.” He said averting his eyes from Arthur who himself made no efforts to look at anything, but Merlin’s Arse_ )

The second time Arthur saw him they had been in the cafeteria. Conveniently, all the guards had mysteriously disappeared from the cafeteria. Well, conveniently for Valiant Anguis at least.

With a group of some ten cronies he rapped at the main table. “All of you who are new to this game, as in haven’t exactly had the opportunity to be in my, and trust me you will be, service yet, let me inform you how things work around here. I say, you follow. You don’t and you can trust my word when I tell you this one small thing. Your pert arses-” he winked wickedly at Emrys who shivered but kept his expression stony, “-are mine. Now be good boys and do everything I ask you.”

Arthur looked at the new-ones Valiant was sure to pluck out today. All of them were sitting, desolately and their heads down in fear, except him.

Merlin, he remembered. He looked haughty and if he had any fear he must have been a very good actor, because looking at him, his brave and foolish face, Arthur wasn’t even sure if Valiant would be able to break him at all.

Valiant followed Arthur’s gaze and gave the skinny guy a positively malicious look. 

“You for example, tight pants, need to be very, very careful.” He said gradually striding towards Merlin. 

Perhaps for dramatic effect or maybe after watching one too many bad tv shows, Valiant tipped over a glass bottle on a table. It made a shattering noise as it fell, glass to million pieces, water escaping the debris.

“Pick it up.” He said smirking. 

It didn’t need telepathy, Arthur could see Merlin’s dilemma on his face. It was his pride or his survival. Though usually perceptive and a good reader, he wasn’t sure himself on what Emrys would choose. 

A pause stretching to ages followed.

Then, without even looking at Valiant, he shut the book he’d been reading and holding it close to himself, strode right off.  
Arthur gaped at his retreating figure and didn’t even need to look at Val to know that he was doing the same. 

It took everyone a bare second before it all went to chaos.

The new-guys fled with Valiant’s men after them.

Valiant himself ran after Merlin,and despite the skinny man’s best efforts, grabbed him by his hair and stage-whispered in his ear, “Wrong move, buddy.” Two of his cronies held Emrys down and Valiant slipped his arm down his back and with a grip, which looked quite painful, grabbed Merlin’s ass.

The other of Valiant’s men motioned at the rest of them to go away. Arthur included. 

For a split second Arthur actually thought of leaving him there. Valiant was slipping his hands inside Emrys’s pants and the tiny man seemed to be withholding a desperate expression of pain. 

Unfortunately, like almost always, his honor intervened. 

“Let the kid go Val.” He spoke lazily, not even shifting from his seat.

Valiant stopped, with his hands still inside Merlin’s pants. He looked at Merlin. And then at Arthur.

“What?” 

“I claimed him. First day. He’s my bitch.” Arthur spoke monotonously. 

Valiant looked at him as if he might hit him. Arthur eyed him warily, silently daring him to _try_ and do something. 

Then he gave out a laugh ,which perhaps without meaning to, sounded extremely bitter.

“You always take the good ones ,don’t you Pendargon?” His voice was like acid and he spat on the floor. His hand was still worryingly inside Merlin’s pants 

Arthur shrugged dispassionately. “You know my kinks, man”

“Not even one spin then? Wouldn’t even hurt him. That much.” He definitely did something to his arse then, because Merlin actually grimaced, his face contorting in pain and his lips tightly shut to stop himself from screaming. 

_"Enough_.I don’t share. Now leave.” Arthur said sharply.

Val looked around. Seeing that no one worthwhile was around to protect his reputation, he left, winking at Merlin. The other man waited till Angius had left before dropping to the ground, his entire body shivering.

“Come along with me, kid” Arthur said gruffly. 

He had been hugging himself, his face down to the ground. Arthur's comment made him look curiously at him. Arthur understood the silent question. 

“I swear to not besmirch the honor of your , _admittedly_ , pert arse. Now can you _please_ come along.”

when the boy made no motions to move, Arthur sighed. 

“ _You are_ my bitch, you know. I can do a lot worse than providing you with safe housing and my noble protection.”

He actually seemed more bent on his position than before. Arthur was all set to have carried him at this point when they both noticed Valiant's silhouette clearly visible outside the opaque glass door. He considered his options for a second. 

"Yeah ok." He said finally. Shuffling up to his feet. 

He was tall and in many ways beautiful. His lips were plump, in a manner more often than not restricted to a female. Looking at him, Arthur could see the appeal he carried to the entire population of the compound, for whom the nearest thing they had to a lady was a torn photo of Jennifer Lopez. He himself was no exception to this and with much internal struggle tore his eyes from the boy.

Leading him to his cell, Arthur took one look at those blue eyes, and was certain that he was truly and completely fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so my html fucking sucks. and so does my internet. Help?


End file.
